1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to computer networks. In particular, the invention relates to a system and method for providing activity schedules, such as itineraries, of public persons over a network. More particularly, the invention relates to a system and method for providing a listing of the times, dates, and venues of scheduled media activities of public persons over a network, such as the Internet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Public persons, especially those which have achieved celebrity status, connote privilege, respect, and adulation from countless numbers of adoring fans throughout the world. However, along with such privilege exists a host of professional obligations which may include, for example, radio, magazine and newspaper interviews, television and public appearances (e.g., book signings, conventions, movie premieres, etc.), and recently, hosting chat room sessions on the world wide web. The general public's ability to track the numerous scheduled (and even non-scheduled) activities of public persons has become a daunting task in a fast-paced media society. A fan often learns to his/her consternation that a scheduled media activity or public event involving one of their favorite public persons has occurred without the fan having been made aware, informed and/or notified. For example, a fan may not have been aware that a favorite celebrity has appeared on a television broadcast or made an appearance at a mall or trade show. This is disconcerting to the fan. The fan could have only learned of the appearance of the public person through happenstance or by calling the public person's publicist; a task which is generally impractical or non-convenient.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a system and method for obtaining and coordinating the multitude of scheduled media activities for the countless number of public persons throughout the world and for providing network users of such information in an effortless, timely, and efficient manner.